The dark side is waiting for you brother
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Castiel and Dean are fighting a pack of demons in an old warehouse. With their last strength they manage to defeat the hellspawn. Dean faints and when he wakes up Castiel is gone. The desperate search for an angel begins. Not knowing what plans Lucifer forges against them...(Rated M just in case because of violence and gore)
1. Chapter 1

_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

So this is my first serious fanfic i have written in quite some time now.

_Rated M just in case because of violence, blood and curse words ;)_

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english ;).

Hope you like it :)

* * *

**_The dark side is waiting for you brother_**

**Chapter 1**

Battle cries filled the huge hall, cut through the air like a mighty sword.

A human and an angel fought side by side to survive.

Their opponents were numerous, their weapons were not enough, but they had to try everything in their powers to survive.

They weren't allowed to make any mistakes or they would die.

"Cas watch out! Behind you!"

The angel turned around and was just able to dodge an attack by a demon.

He quickly pressed his flat hand against his attacker's forehead and the demon died with a long, loud cry.

"DEAN!"

Castiel's eyes went rigid with shock as his companion was thrown to the ground by two demons. One held him down, the other raised his knife, ready to ram it into his chest and to send him back to hell.

But they forgot that their second opponent was an angel of the Lord and within a few seconds Castiel was by their sides and killed them at the same time as he pressed his hands against their foreheads and killed them with his heavenly power.

Panting and whimpering in pain, Dean let his friend help him back to his feet.

Back to back they stood there, trying not to let one second off the eyes of their opponents, but there were just too many.

Slowly they were circled, the circle was drawn closer and the demons raised their weapons, ready to kill the two friends.

"Shit! What do we do now?" Dean cursed, his heart pounding so hard in his chest that it started to hurt.

He had gotten severe wounds which bled heavily and weakened him and he secretly wondered how they had both come into this shitty situation.

He could remember that Bobby had found a few omen which were been close to them and he and Castiel wanted to check this, since they followed still one goal: to stop Lucifer and stop the apocalypse before it all go down the drain and this world would suffocate in flames.

"Come on Cas! Do something! Get us out of here!"

"I can't Dean!"

"This should surely be a joke!"

Dean reached out and struck one of the dark-eyed men to the ground and he rammed the dagger in his chest and the demon died screaming in agony under his hands.

Castiel looked after the rest of the demons on the other side who attacked them now.

There were more and more and the two combatants were becoming weaker by the second.

"Cas. Our chances are not good, what should we do?"

"I don't know, Dean. Fight as long as you can. You can't give up now."

"The same goes for you angel! We can't let them win this fight! Not today and not tomorrow. Never!"

Driven by new powers Dean and Castiel ran into the direction of the pack of bloodthirsty demons who was left and with the very last strength they had, the two managed to destroy the servants of Hell.

Completely exhausted the human and the angel fell in the middle of the great hall to the ground.

Now they were sitting there, back to back and did not speak a word to each other.

Too exhausted they were from the fight, too much hurt their bodies by the many wounds that both had to suffer.

But now it was finally over.

The demons were dead and they could finally disappear as soon as they would feel better.

One moment they wanted to sit there, build up their energy reserves at least, not knowing that this little moment would be the biggest mistake of their lives.

When Dean heard the menacing growl, it was already too late.

The clicking of claws, which scraping across the floor, penetrate to his ears.

Putrid breath stung his nose and another deep growl made him get goosebumps.

"Oh no..."

More the hunter could not get out as another growl penetrated to his ears.

And then another and another…

"Dean. I can see them... "

"I know Cas ..."

Dean closed his eyes and just wished it would be over soon.

He had no strength anymore.

Not enough strength to fight against this hellspawn who approached them with slow steps.

"They circle a us. Dean! What should we do?"

„We can't do anything Cas…"

The Angel tried to get up but his legs failed him and he fell right back, slammed his back into Deans, but not a sound left the bloody lips of the young hunter.

"Against Hellhounds we have no chance..."


	2. Chapter 2

_And here is chapter two._  
_Hope you like it :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

More and more Hellhounds huddled around their two victims, drew their circles closer and closer.

Castiel's eyes were rigid and a hint of fear spread through his body.

A feeling that he otherwise did not know, but these beasts were able to scare even an angel of the Lord.

He could see how the bloodstained fur raised in anticipation on their backs.

Razor-sharp claws leaving furrows in the ground, curved teeth in their mouths flashed pale in the light of the flickering neon lights over their heads and hot drool dripping onto the floor. Their eyes glittered ominously red, fixed the angel and the hunter and the muscles tensed under their fur, ready to dash forward and sink their teeth into their helpless prey to kill them and to drag their souls to hell.

The first person who screamed in pain was Dean when one of the hellhounds dashed forward and struck his teeth in one of his legs and dragged him away from the angel.

"D-Dean..."

It was only a whisper which left Castiel's lips and he was forced to watch helplessly as another hellhound ran up to Dean and struck his teeth in his arm.

Castiel wanted to get up and run to him, protect him from these beasts but his human vessel was injured, weakened, pulsated only so in pain.  
But Dean's panicked screams made him forget everything and he forced himself up slowly until he stood on shaky legs.

He was about to run to his best friend, but he made just two steps until a weight pulled him to the ground again. Razor sharp claws struck in his back, right between his shoulder blades, made him cry out in pain and writhe in agony.

He tried to apply his last reserves of strength and tried to push the hellhound off of his back, but he couldn't.

"Dean...no..." he gasped as he had to watch as Dean was pressed brutally against the cold floor and one of the beasts positioned himself above him and open his mouth, ready to kill him.

And in this one moment Castiel felt his strength returned.

With a deep growl, he managed to manifest his wings and threw the hellhound off his back, but another beast was quick to help, wanted to bite his wings and the angel could just barely in time lean away of the monster's reach.

With a single blow of his mighty wing he hurled the beast across the room and he forced himself up again and ran over to Dean.

He raised his angel blade and stabbed the chest of the beast that was bent over Dean and a bloodcurdling yelp left the hellhound's throat as the blade pierced it's body and forced the monster to the ground.

The other hounds of hell now turned away from Dean and focused on the angel.

They tried to attack him, but Castiel defended himself as best he could.

But he could no longer endure it and moments later he was again face first on the ground as another beast forced him to the ground and sharp fangs were buried in one of his black wings.

The angel cried out, and the power of his scream let the lights burst over their heads and some windows shattered and not only that, but some of the hellhounds whined when the power of the angel's true voice literally pierced their ears.

Dean gritted his teeth and protected his ears as best he could with his hands.

"DEAN! CLOSE YOUR EYES!" The hunter heard his best friend yell before his eyes began to glow and later a bright light filled the hall and the young man quickly shut his eyes.

Nevertheless, even if he still protected his ears with his hands, he could hear the howling of the hellhounds around them and they howled in pain when they went up in flames and then...it was all over!

The light faded, the whine ceased and darkness and silence lay over the old hall.

When Dean dared to open his eyes again he could only helplessly watch as Castiel collapsed and remained motionless on the floor.

"C-Cas..."

Slowly he tried to sit up, but he didn't make it.

The wounds were deep and he lost blood way too fast.

Slowly the world grew dark before his eyes and his head slumped to the ground.

The last thing he saw, before the darkness reached out her icy hand after him, was the shadowy figure of a young man, stretching out his hand to him...


	3. Chapter 3

_And the next Chapter._  
_I hope you'll like it :)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Dean? Dean! Wake up! Please open your eyes!"

A pained moan came from his lips when he finally opened his eyes.

At least he tried, but the light of a lamp made him squeeze his eyes shut again.

"Hey, hey, hey! Dean! Open your eyes! Come on!"

He could feel how someone hit him against his cheek and slowly he opened his eyes again.

The face of his brother Sam stared anxiously down at him.  
But Dean could see Sam's face brightened again when he returned his gaze.

"Thanks heaven Dean! We thought we'd lost you."

Dean did not answer.

He was too weak and his body still hurt.  
He tried to look down at himself and gasped when he saw all the bandages that were wrapped around his arms, legs and chest.

"Slowly, Dean," Sam said and he pushed his hand gently against his brother's chest as he tried to sit up.

"You can't get up yet."

This voice clearly belonged to Bobby and when Dean turned his head slightly, he could see the older hunter sitting next to him in a wheelchair.

"Just rest Dean. Your wounds need to heal and you need rest."

"N-no..."

It was only a whisper which left Dean's lips, but Sam and Bobby had heard it.

The hunter tried again to sit up, but was pushed back by his brother again and this time the hand also held him down.

"Dean. Don't."

"C-Cas...where is he?"

Sam and Bobby looked at each other and the older Winchester could see the concern in their eyes. And he did not like at all...

"W-what's wrong with him?"

His voice grew louder and his eyes widened.

"We don't know Dean. We thought you knew. You were the last one who saw him."

Dean looked at his brother questioningly.

"He was all the time with me Sam. I have seen how he collapsed in front of me and then..."

His eyes were terror-stricken.

"And then what Dean? What happened?"

"There was something Sam...something has stretched out his hand to me and then I woke up here..."

To Dean's surprise the lips of his brother turned into a gentle smile, but before he could say a word, steps penetrated to his ears and a very well-known figure entered the room.

"Hello Dean."

"Gabriel?"

The Archangel leaned in the doorway, looking at him with folded arms.

His gaze was grave and his lips curled not as usual in his trickster grin.

No, his face remained hard and almost cold, which sent a shiver down Dean's spine.

"I was the one who brought you here. I saved your ass. What did you ever think you were doing? You and your brother you had discussed to do nothing about these demons, but you...you didn't listen to him! And look what happened to you!"

Dean's heart almost jumped out of his chest as the archangel spoke those words.

Sam stood up and walked respectfully to the side when Gabriel took his seat on the bed, he sat down at the side of the older hunter and slowly bent over him and looked him in the eyes.

"And now I want you to answering me this one question Dean."

The hunter swallowed hard and shuddered.

"Where is my little brother?"


	4. Chapter 4

_And the next chapter._  
_I admit: This one is just a filler._  
_The next Chapter will be longer and more interesting ;)_

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

"What do you mean, you don't know? I thought he would have been with you all the time!"

"P-please Gabriel. Calm down."

"No! I will not calm down Dean. This is about my little brother. You from all of us here should know best how I feel now, am I right?"

The hunter closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them again and looked at the Archangel.

"I know how you feel Gabriel. Believe me. I know that very well, but I can't tell you more, as I have already done. I don't know where Castiel is. I have seen how he collapsed in front of me before I fainted as well. Then I only know that I woke up here. I'm sorry..."

The last words were only a whisper, but the archangel had heard him and his face darkened.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes to slits and bent again over the hunter to look him deep into his eyes which made Dean shudder again.

"Try to remember Dean. What happened?"

"I have already told you. We were attacked by demons. They have lured us into an ambush. When we killed them we were attacked by hellhounds. They have almost killed us. Cas has destroyed them with the last bit of his strength and collapsed. And then I also fainted. How many times must I tell you that? I really don't know what happened to him! And do you think I would not worry about him? He's my best friend!"

Even Dean's eyes were dark and silently the two men stared at each other.

Until Gabriel sighed softly and sat up again.

His face was a little softer now and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm just worried about him. Who knows what happened to him? Maybe he's already dead..."

"Stop it Gabe! We will find him! He's not dead!" Sam said now and he compassionately put a hand on his shoulder.

But in response he got only a sad nod from Gabriel and God's messenger lowered his head in silence.

"Gabriel. Castiel is tough. He will come back..."

"I agree. Listen to Sammy. You should have seen how he fought against the hellhounds. He ripped them apart as if they were nothing. Nobody can beat him so fast and you as his brother should know it best."

Now Gabriel's lips twitched upwards into a gentle smile and he turned his head to Dean and then Sam and Bobby.

"Thank you so much. And I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier Dean. I am just worried about him. He is my little brother and I should take care of him, you know?"

"I understand you very well Gabriel, It is not different with me and Sam. But no matter what has torn us apart, we have repeatedly found each other and we are only human. You and your brother, you are angels. You will make it. You'll see: Cas will be back here soon and he'll be fine."

"Thank you, Dean."

The hunter returned the smile, which the angel gave him.

Then he closed his eyes and grimaced in pain.

"Dean, get some rest. Bobby and I are trying to find out something about Cas' disappearance. You should try to get some sleep in the meantime."

"I could help him if he wants it?"

"No, Gabriel. Save your forces. I'll be back on my feet soon."

"All right, Dean-o. Up to you."

And with a wing beat Gabriel was gone.

Also, Sam and Bobby made their way back into the living room of the small house and left Dean alone, so that he could get some sleep.

But of sleep the hunter could not think of.

Castiel no longer went out of his head, and even if the others haven't seen it, but he shared Gabriel's concern for the young angel and a terrible idea nestled in his subconscious, who no longer wanted to leave him alone.

What if Castiel was already dead and would never come back?

Or worse, what if the demons had captured him and he would lay on the torture rack in this moment?

Dean shook his head quickly, not wanting to think of such things.

He turned on his side, pulled the blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes.

"Oh Cas. I hope you are okay..."


	5. Chapter 5

_And the next chapter. And this time it is longer.  
And at the end is waiting a little suprise for you :3  
I must say: All of the following is the result of my crazy brain.  
My little "head-canon" for THIS fanfiction only if you wanna call it like that ;)._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Darkness enveloped him as he opened his eyes.

Pain shot through his injured body like lightning, and a gasp came from his throat as he tried to move but he couldn't.

He tried to move his hands and feet, but shackles prevented him from.  
Shackles made to hold an angel of the Lord...

This realization fueled the fear in him even further and he felt how his body began to tremble.

A lamp was turned on, blazing bright light stung his eyes and he squeezed them together immediately and groaned in pain.

"Oh good. You're awake."

Castiel's eyes flew open once again and the pure shock was written all over his face as he recognized the voice.

A voice he knew way too well...

"Lucifer!"

Castiel shuddered strongly and was getting smaller and smaller as his hated brother came to his side, a ferocious grin on his face and a sinister glint in his eyes.

"Hello Castiel. Nice to see you again little brother."

The young angel's jaw dropped open in shock, his pupils were dilated and again he tore at his bonds, trying to free himself, but his attempts were doomed to failure from the beginning.

These handcuffs he could not break.

"What is it? You want to leave me again?"

The smug grin on Lucifer's face fueled the fear in his body even further.

"Let me go," he snarled with the last bit of his courage.

But Lucifer could clearly see the fear in his eyes and the increasingly strong tremors of his body betrayed him also.

"My, my, where are your manners dearest brother?"

Castiel shuddered and narrowed his eyes as the fallen angel brushed his index finger over his body and only now he realized that he was completely naked. Immediately his cheeks turned deep red. A reaction that he could not control and he was so hoping that his brother would not see that.

But the mocking laughter that followed only seconds later, confirmed that he had seen it.

"Brother...you embarrassme..."

It was only a whisper which left Castiel's lips and he didn't dare to look Lucifer in his eyes, so he turned his face away from him, and held his eyes still closed.

"Embarrassyou?"

The mocking laughter gave way to a deep growl and Castiel winced as the fallen angel grabbed his chin and turned his head back and forced him to look him in the face as he opened his eyes again.

"I have taken off your clothes because they were completely torn up and I took care of your wounds little brother, because you were not even able to do this on your own! If I had not been there, then you wouldn't be alive now."

Castiel needed some time to process the spoken words and his steel-blue eyes widened as the realization broke over him like a tidal wave.

"You was that? You have brought me out there?"

Lucifer released his chin, took a chair and sat down at his side.

His hard face was soft again and it almost looked to Castiel as nothing bad had ever happened between them that everything was back like before, when Lucifer was a good angel and not a monster which now reigned over hell.

But these were long-gone days and he knew that these times would never come back and it would never be like this between them as it once was.

"Yes, I have brought you out here."

"So you haven't sent us these demons and hell hounds?"

"Brother, I may be called a devil, but I would never wish my brother a death like this."

Castiel fell silent, not knowing what he should say.

Was this really the "devil" who had uttered these gentle words?

The young angel could hardly believe what he was hearing...

"Why?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why do I have saved you?"

Castiel nodded silently.

The morning star rose again from his seat, sat down next to his brother's side at the table and looked at this face.

There was no mockery or ridicule, not even hatred in his blue eyes.

No!

It was something else.

An almost gentle sparkle was in his eyes which made Castiel shiver.

"I will not waste my time with talking brother. Team up with me."

"No, never!"

"Brother, what it brings you if you are together with these puny creatures when you could form this world together with me. You're only doing what Daddy says or your big brother Michael, but I...I would promise you a new life, a better life without princes or generals who tell you what you have to do. Together with me we will rule over this world and show father that he was wrong."

"You're sick! Humans are not the way you imagine it! I've seen goodness in them, love. Even pain and suffering, but are we so different, since father is gone? We are at war, killing our own brothers and sisters and for what? Because a son is in the midst of rage!"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes and leaned menacingly over Castiel.

His eyes pierced almost through the young angel's, made him shiver strongly.

"Pay attention to the choice of your words Castiel or it may be your last!"

"If you want to kill me then do it now, because I will never be on your site, nor will I tell you where Sam Winchester is, if that's what you want from me."

Lucifer's lips twisted into a sinister grin due to the words.

"Oh I'm not worried about Sam. Sooner or later he will come to me and he will say "yes" to me. At the moment I am only interested in you."

"Why? Because I'm like you? Because I am an outcast? I'm not like you, Lucifer! I've fallen for another reason!"

"Oh yeah? Is that you? Stop lying to yourself Castiel. You have just rebelled like me and like me you have fallen. There is no going back, neither for you nor for me."

"If it is so then I'd rather die. Kill me Lucifer. I have already chosen my site and it is certainly not yours."

"You prefer these wretched humans than me? What has become of you? Once you were one of the most powerful angels of heaven, and now...just look at you..."

Castiel's brows were knitted together now.

One of the most powerful angels in heaven?

"What are you talking there Lucifer? I'm just an ordinary angel..."

Again this wide grin appeared on his face, followed by a low, dark chuckle.

"You don't know?"

"What I don't know?"

A loud laugh came now from Lucifer's throat and his eyes began to sparkle in gloating.

"This is too funny. They must have given you a really bad brainwashing that you can't even remember who you are."

"I-I can't follow you brother."

Lucifer took his face in his hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"Castiel. You're no ordinary angel. You're a Seraphim!"


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope you like this chapter :)_  
_Don't ask me what happened at the end of this chapter...well...__spontaneity XD_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It took Castiel a bit until he realized the spoken words.

He? A Seraphim?

This was completely impossible!

As far as he knew Seraphim had six wings and he would have probably noticed it if there were more than two wings on his back!

No matter what game Lucifer played here with him, he didn't like it. Not at all!

"Have you listened to your own words? This is utter bullshit Lucifer! Me? A Seraphim? This is not possible."

Castiel shuddered when his brother grinned at him.

"It's not impossible. They let you believe the whole time you were just a small angel who has to do the dirty work for them, isn't it so? In truth, they have ensured that you forget your true identity, which also applies to your real power. Castiel, can you imagine what a power you possess?"

The young angel needed some time to register the spoken words and the whole damn situation.

He couldn't believe what his big brother was saying...or didn't he want to believe it?

What if Lucifer told him the truth and his brothers and sisters had lied to him all the time?

"Just think about what you could do Castiel. You would even be able to fight against Michael."

The usually stoic-looking Angel narrowed his eyes and gave his brother a menacing look.

"Is that so? If I can fight against Michael, then I can certainly fight against you! Lucifer. Why would you kidnap me and brought me here if you know about the power I possess? Isn't that suicide?"

The fallen angel laughed softly and almost gently he stroked through the young angel's hair.

"I know that you don't have the courage to kill your big brother."

"Don't challenge me Lucifer!"

"Or what? You don't know how you can unleash your power. The other angels have blocked it in case you had not noticed. Only once they have allowed you to use a portion of your power, but you surely have already forgotten it, am I right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever asked yourself why you've managed to raise this human, Dean, from Hell? That would be a bit too much for a small, normal angel, don't you think?"

Castiel paused, seemed to consider and yes he had to agree with Lucifer.

He had often wondered why they had sent him to hell to save Dean when there had been so many other, much stronger, angels out there.

"Do you see now what I mean brother?"

Lucifer's voice brought him back from his thoughts and his hard face softened and he slowly nodded his head.

"Your words begin to make sense. Often I have wondered why they sent me to hell to save Dean. They could have taken one of the archangels but they have chosen me. I'm beginning to understand your words..."

"It's good that you understand it brother. I mean you no harm. I never wanted to. But you have fallen as I am and I know how it feels to be an outcast and you are one now, aren't you?"

Castiel lowered his eyes and closed them briefly.

"Yes, I am. I've noticed how the other angels treat me since I've fallen. Raphael told me I am no longer loyal to our father because I didn't obey my orders..."

"And these commands not even came from our father."

"Yes, I know brother..."

Lucifer stood up without a word and stood behind Castiel's head which made the younger angel shudder.

"Shhh calm down Castiel, I will not hurt you. I'll now take off the shackles and then you can decide what you want to do."

And Lucifer was true to his words.

He loosened the shackles on Castiel's wrists and ankles and the young angel immediately sat up and covered his nakedness with his hands because he still felt very uncomfortable to sit completely naked in front of his brother.

Lucifer chuckled and turned around and took something of a table which stood not far away from them.

"Here Castiel, I'm sure you'll recognize these garments."

Instead of the usual trench coat, the suit jacket and white dress shirt, Lucifer now held out a bright robe to him. The robe came together with a silver breastplate, which was used as some kind of armor. There were also pieces of armor for the arms, legs and the hips.

Lucifer grinned when he saw Castiel's slightly befuddled look and he put the robe on the table next to Castiel, stepped back and watched the other with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What is this?" the young angel asked after a few moments of silence.

"This, little brother, is the armor that you have once worn as you fought together at Michael's side against me and my angels. It was long time ago and you probably can barely remember it. You were very young..."

"W-what? Wait Lucifer, I can't believe you. Seraphim don't fight!"

"Don't tell that to me, tell it to our big brother if his mind has remained fairly normal."

"How am I to understand that now?"

"Michael called all the angels in this battle, even those who had never had anything to do with battles."

"You mean...he has sacrificed them?"

"You can see it like that. Yes. You're one of the last great angels who are still alive."

Castiel narrowed his eyes again.

"That's a lie! Our brother would never do such a thing! He was always fair, to all of us. Even to you!"

The fallen angel narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Was he? Even when he threw me into perdition? You call this fair?"

The young angel opened his mouth, but he didn't find the right words and therefore he bowed his head shamefully at the floor.

Lucifer came to his side, put his finger under his chin and lifted his head.

"One day you'll understand Castiel. Everything I've told you is true. Whether you believe it or not is your business, but be sure brother: Unlike our brothers I do not lie. What you'll do now should be your concern. You can crawl back to these pathetic naked apes, or you can stay here and let me teach you how you can use your powers."

His chin was released and the morning star took a few steps back.

"Think about it Castiel."

His lips curled into a small grin again.

"I'm sure we'll meet again soon, little brother..."

And the next moment Lucifer was gone, leaving Castiel back alone.

The young angel sat there in silence, tried once again to realize everything.

He could hardly believe what Lucifer had told him, but it just had to be the truth, because his words made sense and when he looked at the robe next to him he could feel that it seems familiar to him.

Still silently, he stood up and grabbed the robe and pulled it over his head.

This was followed by the armor which he tied around his arms, legs, waist and chest.

The only thing that was missing now was a sword and he would almost look like his big brother Michael.

With a soft sigh on his lips, he closed his eyes, paused briefly in this position and seemed to consider, and the next moment he was gone.

He needed some time for himself now...


	7. Chapter 7

_Ugh crappy english ahead. Seriously i think this time my english sucks so bad...  
I am so sorry. (But this chapter was hard to translate)_

Anyway i've finaly been able to update on this fanfic.  
I'll try to put some more "action" into the next chapters.

_And by that way i have seen i've got some pretty nasty problems with some of my fanfictions over here.  
I don't know where that problem came from, but in some of my fanfics the sentences are kind of  
squeezed together. I don't know how to change that or to get rid of this problem.  
Anyone here who has the same problem? It is very annoying :(._

**_Chapter 7_**

"And? Did you find anything out about Cas?"

Sam and Bobby turned their heads at the same time as Dean walked into the office.

His steps were slow and whenever he put his right leg onto the ground he scrunched up his face in pain.

"Dean, we have told you, you should be resting," it came from Sam and he wanted to get up and run to the side of his brother to help him, but Dean raised his hands and showed his brother that he didn't need his help.

_Stubborn as__always!_ Sam thought to himself and he had to control himself not to roll his eyes as he sat down again.

"I'm fine, Sam, don't worry about me."

"Dean, he's right. You should really go back to bed and try -"

"I'm fine, Bobby!" Dean interrupted the older hunter and he sat down on one of the free chairs.

"It's up to you boy. And to come back to your question: No, we haven't found out anything about Cas. Gabriel has also been around for hours on the road and interviewed every angel he could find, but so far we haven't received a response from him."

Dean hung his shoulders and sighed.

"Cas you idiot..." he whispered softly to himself and he clenched his hands into fists.

So much that his knuckles turned white.

The older of the two Winchester brothers was about to open his mouth and say something, when the sound of fluttering wings prevented him and a few moments later Gabriel was in the room.

The archangel looked as if he was straight on the run because he was breathing heavily and clutching his right arm and only now Sam, Dean and Bobby could see the blood that was on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Gabriel? What happened to you? "It came from Sam.

"Calm down Samantha, that's just a little scratch. I'll be fine, " God's messenger grumbled and he sat down on Bobby's table.

"That does not answer his question," Bobby said and he and Sam moved around the table in order to get a better look at the angel.

"Come on, Gabriel, spit it out already: Where have you been? Have you found out anything about Castiel?" Dean wanted to know.

Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair before he looked around and finally opened his mouth to give them an answer to their questions.

"I did indeed. I was in heaven, where I interviewed all the angels who crossed my path. And I've made some interesting discoveries."

He paused for a moment, panting as the pain in his arm increased.

"And that would be?" Bobby wanted to know.

"The angels are restless. Something is happening and it has certainly to do with Lucifer."

"Lucifer?"

Dean's hands clenched into fists again.

"What about him?" He wanted to know.

"It looks as if he would search for renegade angels."

"That's nothing new Gabriel. He is doing that since he is out of the cage. Come on, tell us something new!"

"Calm down Dean-o. That was only half of what I found out. I was able to find out that Lucifer has already managed to pull a few of the angels on his side. Some of them attacked me because they act as some kind of spies in heaven to spy on Michael and the others. It has come to my attention that Lucifer had contact to another, fallen angel which he found seriously injured. Doesn't that ring a bell inside you?"

"Do you think this angel is Cas?"

"I think yes Dean. And there's something else. I have heard that this angel is supposed to be something special. What's so special about him I don't know, because before I could figure out they have discovered and attacked me. I fled as fast as I could. Well, and here I am."

"So Cas is still alive?"

Dean's eyes lit up and also Sam and Bobby sighed in relief.

Gabriel nodded to his question, but his eyes remained hard and he almost seemed cold.

"Okay, if he's alive, doesn't that mean that Lucifer has pulled him onto his side? I mean, Lucifer is not an idiot. He kills those who do not want to join him. Since Cas is still alive should mean that he has joined him, right?"

"Sam! How can you say such a thing?"

"He's right Dean. We have to take everything into consideration. Even that..." it came from Bobby.

"But...wait a second. Gabriel. What do you mean by "This angel is special"? Did you mean Cas?"

"I don't know, Dean. Like I said that was all what I have been listening to before they attacked me. I just know that we have to be very careful. When my little brother has really joined Lucifer's side, then we have a problem. Above all, we don't know what plans Lucifer has in mind for him."

"What are we waiting for?"

Dean rose heavily from his chair, gasped again as the pain ran through his leg up into his brain, but he tried to ignore it.

"Dean! Stop it, what should we do? Shall we just go to Lucifer and fight against him? That is absolutely impossible. Not even Gabriel would stand a chance against him. The only one who can fight him is Michael and without his vessel he will not do it and I don't think that you will say "Yes" to him now!"

Dean thought about it for a moment before he hung his head and sat back down.

"You're right, Sammy. But I am just worried about him."

A gentle hand was laid on his shoulder and when he looked up, he looked at Gabriel's almost gentle face.

"We're all worried about him Dean. But we can't act rashly. First of all, we need to find out where he is and we have to make sure that he has not joined Lucifer's side. Personally I can't imagine that. Sometimes Castiel is an idiot, but he knows that Lucifer can never be trusted. But still we have to be sure."

Dean sighed and nodded his head.

"I understand..."

"Good. Bobby? I hope you don't mind if I stay here overnight to take care of my wounds?"

"No, that's okay. Personally I feel much safer to know that an archangel is around me."

Gabriel smiled, squeezing Dean's shoulder gently and he turned around and went into the adjoining living area and the others followed him also a little later.

Only Dean stayed behind for a while, thinking.

And inside he hoped so much that Castiel was not so stupid and made common cause with Lucifer.

Because then they would have a huge problem...


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter was pretty hard to translate from german into english.  
I apologize for mistakes and i also apologize if some sentences are again squeezed together.  
Like i said before: I have no idea how to solve this problem :(_

_I hope you like it :D_

Gorgeous silence surrounded him.

Only the sound of a small stream, the chirping of birds and the whisper of the wind were the only things that came to his ears.

Long he had been sitting here in the midst of a forest on the banks of a small creek.  
His blue eyes stared for almost an hour in the water flowing past and he was trapped in his thoughts.

He couldn't get Lucifer's words out of his head and the robe and the armor he wore now, looked more familiar to him with every additional minute that passed and slowly the memories of the past seemed to come back to him as well.

Memories of a long forgotten battle.

Memories of moments that were so terrible that he would rather forget them forever...

But if he wanted to find out something about his past, he had to dig deep in his subconscious. And that's what he did for some time now.

But no matter how hard he tried, the memories just could not get through to him and it almost felt like a wall in his head which he could not break. No, it was too strong...

He tried it in a different way and a few minutes before he had made his wings visible, but, as was to be expected, there were still only two wings that were on his back. Not six wings, like a seraphim had, no. There were only two pitch-black, normal angel wings and slowly he began to doubt Lucifer's words.

But it was not just the words of his fallen brother which he doubted, but also the words of his other brothers and sisters...and himself.

Lucifer had a point.

How could he manage to get Dean out of hell when he was just a poor and feeble little angel. He would never have had enough strength to do so, unless he was not what he believed to be.

And also, when he had fought in the factory hall against the crowd of Hellhounds, he had wondered where he suddenly had so much power to destroy this hell spawn with only a single, powerful blow.

It was all so confusing...

There were so many questions in his mind and it almost felt as if his head would burst.

Most of all he would have cried out loud, all his frustration, just screamed into the sky, but he reined himself.

He couldn't lose his mind now, had to remain quiet and trying to cope with the situation, but it was not easy, as more and more images made their way through the tiny cracks in the wall that was in his brain.

He fought against it with all his remaining power.

No!

He didn't want to see it!

Not again!

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make it and he lost the battle.

Even before the battle with the demons and the hellhounds he had hardly possessed strength and now it was almost completely depleted.

And there's a question crept into his head: If it had not been Lucifer, who had send them these demons and hellhounds?

A question that he could answer later, because his head was no longer possible to more questions, because more and more the wall threatened to explode and it got more cracks and more terrible scenes of recent days poured out of it.

He could see a host of angels who stormed with raised swords on another crowd of angels and in the middle of the battlefield, which was already soaked with blood, they clashed. Brother fought against brother, sister against sister. Blades crossed, wings beating excitedly around and screams of pain cut through thick air.

"No…"

His hands reached into his black hair and began to tug at it as tears gathered in his eyes and he tried to prevent more memories came through the wall, but he couldn't.

He was too weak and let go when his memories broke almost like a daunting and all-destroying flood over him.

Surrounded by the angelic host, he saw himself as he knelt with bloodstained robes in the blood of his brothers and sisters. His eyes were wide with shock, his hands gripping the sword in his trembling hand, but his body would not move.

Another angel came to his side, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, but he didn't respond, he could no longer avert his eyes from the battle around him.

"Castiel! Get up!"

Balthazar's words sounded as if it came from far away and once again he was shaken. But still he didn't move.

Then he remembered as Balthazar unceremoniously lifted him up in his arms and ran off. With his free arm he swung his mighty sword, killed those who once were his brothers and sisters. He could not think about it, not now and his feet carried him farther and farther. Almost he had made it but then Balthazar cried out in pain, and Castiel slipped from his arms and fall hard onto the ground. Helpless, he had to watch as his big brother came up on the floor and stopped moving. In his side the blade of another angel stuck, who now leaned down to him.

"No!"

Castiel could only make out the shadowy figure of Naomi and then his memories took an abrupt end when he had fainted.

The last thing he could remember was that he had been ordered to free Dean Winchester out of Hell. Everything he had done previously no longer get through to him. No matter how hard he tried to remember. And if he was honest, he didn't even want to remember anymore...

How long he remained there, silently, desperately, he didn't know.

It could have been minutes, even hours, and he wouldn't care...

The tears had long since dried up as he raised his head.

His steel-blue eyes sparkled ominously as he had made a decision and he closed them again, focused to send a message.

A message that went to the last of his brothers whom he still trusted.

_Lucifer, if you can hear me...I believe you. Show me the truth. Teach me, to use my strength... teach me to commit revenge on those who did this to me. I'll wait for you brother..._


End file.
